Stop Licking My Castle
by MrJizg
Summary: Tired of his abused life with the Decepticons, Starscream turns to something unexpected for comfort.


**Stop Licking My Castle!!!**

Starscream was really happy today because he met a merchant on another planet who was selling these adorable things called Tribbles. Starscream liked his Tribble very much because the purring was very soothing and made him forget the horrible rape that Megatron gave him every night. The Tribble was his only friend.

So Starscream went back to the Decepticon base and let his Tribble friend run free.

However……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..total eclipse of the heart…………………………………GIVE ME YOUR FACE…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….Starscream did not know these Tribbles reproduce really quickly, like Blurr. When he woke up one morning he found his carpet covered in Tribbles!

As Megatron went into Starscream's room for some good old raping time, he was a bit bewildered by the fluffy things on Starscream's metal carpet.

"STARSCREAM WHAT ARE THESE???" Megatron questioned gloriously, while picking up a Tribble, gloriously.

Starscream said "they are my only friends" and Megatron laughed gloriously.

"You realise these things are only probably using you only for your between your legs," said Megatron gloriously. And then Megatron raped Starscream. Gloriously.

While Megatron was busy gloriously raping Starscream, the naughty Tribbles were running loose in the base! Oh the antics they got up to! They got into every nook and cranny as they reproduced faster and faster. Faster than Starscream gets through everyone's beds. They soon found themselves tumbling out of Soundwave's chest thingy. You know, the one he keeps his children in.

Skywarp thought they were oh so kawaii, but Thundercracker hates weeaboos, so he took some Tribbles in a bucket like Megatron's glorious head to the very top of the Decepticon base and waited for the Autobots to arrive. The Autobots would probably be distracted by these weird fuzzy things because they're all secretly furries.

Indeed, when the Autobots drove past and TC threw the Tribbles at them, they all started having sex with them and then Snake Eyes jumped from the sky and said "STOP!!! I FORBID THIS!" and him and a man in a fancy white suit cut up all the Autobots like sushi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..stop licking my castle…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Viridian City…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Back in Starscream's room, he was finished being raped by Megatron and was very sad that all his Tribbles were gone. He decided to go on Facebook to see if anyone on there loved him, but he still had no friend requests. Then he checked his Emails, and there was only one in his inbox. It said:

"Dear sir, I am a Nigerian General named Enouch Ollyolly with 30 million American dollars to put in your American bank account. You are a very lucky person because I have chosen you to receive this money. I cannot use it for it is cursed, like everything in Nigeria. However, Americans and robots are not cursed so I can give this money to you. Please take my money. If you wish to take my money, meet me at the Eiffel Tower tomorrow morning."

So the next morning, Starscream went to the Eiffel Tower, where a mysterious man was waiting for him with a suitcase.

"Hello, I am a Nigerian General named Enouch Ollyolly, are you here to take my money? Please take my money. My son is crying."

As soon as Starscream took the suitcase, something very strange happened. The Nigerian General before him became all swirly, and rainbows fell from his ears. The slut looked up, and saw a huge head with a magnificent chin floating through the sky. Rainbows were swirling around it, and letters were dropping from its mouth and crushing French people all around him. Soon, rainbows had engulfed the sky and the world and Starscream materialised in the Decepticon base with Tribbles all around him.

"ROLL UP THE TRIBBLES," said a deep ominous voice. "AND THEN YOU MAY LICK MY CASTLE."

So Starscream began to roll up all the Tribbles, but they turned into reptilians and Starscream was scared of the reptilians.

"NO, STARSCREAM," said the deep ominous voice. "YOU ARE THE REPTILLIANS."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………."Yep," said Ratchet. "Looks like Starscream overdosed again."

The End. By Isa and Katy =)


End file.
